Never let Mikasa get drunk
by PearlHarmony
Summary: In the aftermath of Armin saving Mikasa from the party. A Mikasa x Armin fanfic.


**Hi! Phoenix and Pearl here! This is a collaboration piece between me and my best friend! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Armin's P.O.V.**

I knew something was wrong when Mikasa started singing karaoke. She had one too many drinks. My eyes widened as she started singing. I looked around the room, hoping to come to some conclusion as to why Mikasa was singing, but could only find Eren and Levi making out in the corner.

"JAEGER!" Mikasa belted from the table which she was standing on. A drunk Hange walks over to me and says,

"Hey Armin, want another drink?"

" Uh, I'll pass..." I reply. Hange stumbles off into the crowd of people. "Mikasa... What are you doing?" I mutter to myself as I walk over to her and yank her off the table.

"Armin! I wasn't done singing!" she says, slurring her words.

"C'mon, we've gotta get home." I say, pulling her away from the fray.

"But Eren-" She protests. I look over to where they were standing, and see that they have disappeared.

"No! We'll deal with them later!" I insisted, cutting her off. I pull her out the door and into the cool night air, a big contrast to the party. "You know, you're a great friend, Armin!" She says, and then trips over a rock and falls over.

"Be careful!" I say, helping her up. She stood up, and rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel a blush run over my cheeks. I supported her as we walked the rest of the way home. She was too heavy to carry up the stairs, so I laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

 **The next morning..**

I wake up to the sound of gagging from Mikasa, who was probably throwing up. I ran downstairs, grabbed her arm, and moved her to the bathroom.

"Oh, jeez Mikasa! Not on the carpet!" I exclaimed. I pull her mid-length hair away from her face. I told Mikasa I would be back, and then went to Eren's room to see if he was there. And, he wasn't. Of course. "Eren...Where are you?" I say. I ran back to the bathroom to check on Mikasa, but she had left. "Mikasa, where did you go?" I say as I run through the hallway. I stop and find Mikasa in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Armin." Mikasa says.

"For what?" I reply.

"For everything. I probably would have been stuck at that party all night if it wasn't for you! Who knows how many more drinks I could have had. By the way... What happened last night? It's all a bid hazy after I had two drinks..." She said.

"Umm, first of all, you drank a whole bottle of whiskey. Secondly, you started dancing, with Jean nonetheless. Third, you started singing while standing on a table. That's when we left." I start recalling the memories of last night. Pretty much everyone had gotten drunk. I, somehow, managed to stay reasonably sober.

"I-I did that!?" She exclaimed.

"But you're ok now, and no damage was done. I doubt many people will even remember last night anyway." I say. She leaned over and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Armin!" She said. I could feel myself blush.

"U-Um, you're welcome." I stutter nervously. "Oh, and Eren disappeared with Captian Levi, we should probably go find him." I remind myself.

"Since he's not here, back to where the party was. To Hange's house!" She proclaims.

 **At the scene of the party (Hange's house)**

I knocked on the door, and Hange stumbled over and answered it.

"Ah, Armin! Hello!" Hange exclaims.

"Um, Hange, have you seen Eren? He disappeared last night, and we couldn't find him this morning." I ask.

"Oh, I know how I can help. Miiiiike!" Hange shouts into the room where the party was last night. Mike walks over to Hange.

"No need to shout, I was right behind you! Oh, and Eren's in there." He gestured over his shoulder to a hallway. Second door on the left." He says.

"Oh, Levi's room?" Hange asks. I walk carefully across the main room, and into the hallway. Mikasa followed my action quickly. I followed Mike's directions. Second door on the left. Before I opened the door I thought _Please be asleep, please be asleep._ I slowly opened the door to reveal that they were thankfully asleep. As Mikasa walked over to Eren, I noticed Eren and Levi's clothes strewn across the room. Apparently Mikasa did to.

"Hey, Eren, wake up! Put some clothes on!" She said as she poked Eren's shoulder.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked as both he and Levi sat up.

"What are you brats doing here?" Levi asks.

"We were looking for Eren, and Mike told us he was here, so..." I said.

"C'mon Eren, let's go!" Mikasa said.

"Woah, Mikasa! Let him put clothes on first!" I exclaimed in a panic.

"Um, yea good idea Armin. We'll wait for you outside, Eren. Just meet us there when you're ready." Mikasa says. We briskly walk out of the room, and I say to Mikasa,

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yea, but my head's killing me." She replies.

"You should take some medicine and drink some water when we get home." I say.

"Yea." She says, resting her head on my shoulder. Willingly this time not because she was drunk. At this point, Eren opens the door.

"Oh, um, sorry!" He exclaims.

"Oh, no! It's fine!" Mikasa says, a bit annoyed. Was she mad? "Why didn't you come home!? Why didn't you at least tell Armin where you were gonna be?!" She shouts, clearly upset.

"Jeez Mikasa! I'm fine! Let go of my arm!" He exclaims.

"Umm, guys! Let's just go home!" I say, trying to make them stop arguing.

 **At their house...**

We were all sitting on the couch when Mikasa asked,

"Eren, what happened to you last night?" Eren turned bright red and countered with,

"U-um, How about you guys?" He was clearly avoiding Mikasa's question.

"Oh, me and Armin totally made out." Mikasa said, an attempt to make Eren mad.

"You what?!" Eren exclaimed.

"You really shouldn't be surprised by what we did, considering your night." I said, going along with it. Eren turned bright red once again, showing me I had figured it out.

"Ok, are you two like, a thing now?" he asks.

"How about you and Captain Levi, are you two a thing?" She retorts. Eren blushed once again. "I'll leave you to figure that out. We have to go now." Mikasa says, grabbing my arm as she stood up.

"W-where are you going?! What are you doing!?" Eren asked. "I'll leave you to figure that out as well." Mikasa replied. Mikasa pulls me up to her room, and we go inside and sit on her bed. "Don't worry, we're not gonna do anything." She says, and then burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on Eren's face!? Serves him right for not coming home." She says while laughing. I start laughing too. Eren should have told us where he was going, so we could at least find him. Mikasa grabs my hand. "I can't thank you enough. How can I ever repay you?" She asks.

"This'll do." I say. I lean in and kiss her. Eren definitely learned his lesson that day, and I learned to always save a drunk Mikasa.

 **The end!**

* * *

 **What did you think? Let us know!**


End file.
